rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiwi's Gaming Drag Race: Season 2
Kiwi's Gaming Drag Race: Season 2 consists of 15 episodes. The characters were revealed on 2nd of December, 2018. The season premiered on 12th of October, 2019. Plot overview Every season of Kiwi's Gaming Drag Race is filled with amazing queens from video games (and maybe some other places, not just video games) that compete to become the next drag superstar. Hope you all enjoy our amazing queens and hopefully you enjoy the twists too! (if there are any) Contestants Contestants Progress Episodes Episode 1: 'The First Impressions' * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to create the most entertaining and creative entrance line, and on the runway represent a really cute look they have that represents their style of drag. * '''Challenge Winner: Violet'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Amanda and Widowmaker * '''Lip Sync Song: "Sushi" by Merk & Kremont * Eliminated:' Amanda' Episode 2: 'Terra 2' * Main Challenge:'' Advertise Vanessa's new iconic phone ''Terra 2. Make sure your advertisements are funny and make me want to buy the product too. * Challenge Winner:'' Mira'' * Bottom Two: '''Kara and North * '''Lip Sync Song: "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated:' Kara' Episode 3: 'The High School Ball' * Main Challenge:'' The queens must represent three looks; A Gothic look, A Popular Rich HBIC look and A Troublemaker look! * '''Challenge Winner: Miu'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Ashley and Daisy * '''Lip Sync Song: "Get Busy" by Koyotie * Eliminated:' Ashley' Episode 4: 'This is Halloween, Everybody Make A Scene!' * Main Challenge:'' Halloween just passed, so the queens had to LITERALLY MAKE SCENES that are horrific, and make a play for the judges to have fun watching. * '''Challenge Winner: Angie and Violet'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Juri and Widowmaker * '''Lip Sync Song: "FANCY" by Twice * Eliminated:' Juri' Episode 5: 'Snatch Game' * Main Challenge:'' Fill in the blank questions in the snatch game format, impersonating a celebrity of your choice! * '''Challenge Winner: Daisy'' * '''Bottom Two: '''North and Widowmaker * '''Lip Sync Song: "I Am The Best" by 2NE1 * Eliminated:' North' Episode 6: 'I've had it, officially!' * Main Challenge:'' Reenact the iconic scenes from S1 where Kai'sa and Xayah were fighting and the iconic win for Kai'Sa, including Xayah's elimination moment. * '''Challenge Winner: Sarah'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Janna and Widowmaker * '''Lip Sync Song: "Skibidi" by Little Big * Eliminated:'' Widowmaker''' Episode 7: 'Kiwi's Roast' * '''Main Challenge: Roast the shit out of Kiwi, make his self-esteem go to hell. * '''Challenge Winner: Miu and Mira'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Janna and Rachel * '''Lip Sync Song: "High Hopes" by Panic! At The Disco * Eliminated:' Rachel' Episode 8: 'Drag Family Values' * Main Challenge:'' It's time for the makeover challenge! The Top 8 of S1 come back for you ladies to make them over and make sure that there's family resemblance. * '''Challenge Winner: Daisy'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Angie and Janna * '''Lip Sync Song: "Ma Itu" by Stella Mwangi * Eliminated:' Janna' Episode 9: 'Try Not To Laugh' * Main Challenge:'' The queens must host their own stand-up comedy shows. * '''Challenge Winner: Miu'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Angie and DVa * '''Lip Sync Song: "God Is A Woman" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated:' Angie' Episode 10: 'Lose Weight, Bitch.' * Main Challenge:'' Our queens are trying to encourage Kiwi to finally lose weight, coz she's fat. * '''Challenge Winner: Violet'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Chloe and Sarah * '''Lip Sync Song: "I Like It" by Cardi B * Eliminated:' Sarah' Episode 11: 'The VANESSA musical' * Main Challenge:'' Do your best in the VANESSA musical. From advertise-singing about Terra 2, to being the space babe queen - cover all the Cookie Coulee (Vanessa) eras and make sure to SLAY! * '''Challenge Winner: Daisy'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Chloe and Violet * '''Lip Sync Song: "So Depois Do Carnaval" by Lexa * Eliminated:' Chloe' Episode 12: 'The Voice?!' * Main Challenge:'' The queens were challenged to make a fun comedy sketch in which they participate in THE VOICE! Their judges were Kiwi, Ahri, Britney Spears and a special-guest judge - Ariana Grande. * '''Challenge Winner: Miu'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Daisy and DVa * '''Lip Sync Song: "Policeman" by Eva Simons, Konshens * Eliminated:' DVa' Episode 13: 'We must KILL THIS LOVE!' * Main Challenge:'' Write a verse to the song 'Kill This Love' By BlackPink AND perform it live infront of a big audience. * '''Top 3:' Miu, Violet and Mira. * Lip Sync Song: "Djadja" by Aya Nakamura. * Eliminated:' Daisy' Category:Seasons Category:Kiwi2507 Category:Kiwi Category:Kiwi's Shows